


[Fanmix] If I Were Two Faced (...would I be wearing this one?)

by alphadine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphadine/pseuds/alphadine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Lydia Martin appreciation mix. Because when she's not completly under Peter Hale's spell she's a true HBIC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanmix] If I Were Two Faced (...would I be wearing this one?)

 

..

 

 

 

#####  **If I Were Two-Faced  (would I be wearing this one?)**

**==================================**

 

 

** The Lady is a Tramp - Tony Bennett & Lady GaGa **

 

_I never bother with people I hate_

_That’s why this chick is a tramp_

 

 

** Heavy In The Day **

 

_Lonely in the day but wishful in the night_

_I should be making memories, that's why the days are light_

_Taking all my chances on making mine anew_

_Shaking at the thought of taking it from you_

 

 

** Try It Again - The Hives **

 

_Lookie here baby_

_You're coming my way_

_But I move like a landslide_

_So get out of my way and stay away_

 

 

** You Do It Well - Saint Motel **

 

_You do things I will never do_

_and you do them well_

 

 

** Moon To Let - Tina Dico **

 

_They say it’s cold out there but nothing can be colder than you_

_You will soon forget how the Earth lost the jury on this moon to let_

 

 

** Bite Hard - Franz Ferdinand **

 

_I may be lonelier now_

_But I'm happy alone - honest_

_It ain't lonely alone_

_What would we talk about anyway?_

 

 

** For What It's Worth - Placebo **

**  
**

_For what it’s worth._

_I always aim to please._

_But I nearly died_

 

 

** Bang Bang You're Dead **

 

_Oh I gave you the Midas touch_

_As you turned 'round to scratch out my heart_

 

 

rar. incl. cover art @ [MF](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?c6s8j6otu1xcsn7)

streaming @ [8tracks](http://8tracks.com/alphadine/if-i-were-two-faced-would-i-be-wearing-this-one)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this mix is an Abraham Lincoln quote.


End file.
